hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are humans who have been infected by lycanthropy. At the full moon they will turn into a werewolf and will be unable to think as a human and can be very dangerous. Known Werewolves 600full-douglas-booth.jpg|Clancy Bane|link=Clancy Bane Lycanthropy Lycanthropy is when a werewolf infects a human in their werewolf form, although some werewolves have adapted so well that they can do it in their human form too. If the victim has been bitten by the werewolf, they will receive lycanthropy. The process of turning into a werewolf is extremely painful and takes about 4 hours for the victim to fully transform. But, if they have only been scratched or clawed, the victim will remain human but develop some wolf-like traits, like a strong desire for meat. If a werewolf has a child, they will not be able to pass lycanthropy to them. Sadly there is no cure for lycanthropy The Werewolf Army The Werewolf Army was a group of werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback. It's goals were to infect as many humans as possible in hopes that the werewolf community would one day be bigger then the wizarding community. The main rule of this group was that they weren't supposed to mate with humans what so ever, they could only infect them. For a time, the group also made an alliance with Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. After the war, most of the group members were dead or taken to Azkaban. It is said that a couple of werewolves are actually trying to reform the group again with the same intentions of the former group. Social Rankings Some werewolves have cut themselves off from human kind and travel in packs together just like wolves do. In the pack there are different rankings which are very similar to those of a wolf pack. The average amount of werewolves in a pack are 9-11. 'The Alpha(s)- '''The Alpha(s) is the leader of the back and is usually the strongest. They lead the pack and all other werewolves must serve him/her with respect. Any wolf may challenge the alpha to a fight to gain the rank themselves but this is a very rare case. '''The Fighters- '''There are usually about 3-4 fighters in each werewolf pack. These werewolves are usually very strong and are trained to fight. If the pack is attacked by another werewolf pack these guys will defend their alpha. '''The Hunters- '''There are about 3-4 hunters in each werewolf pack. These werewolves have to be clever and fast. They are in charge of getting food and other things the pack needs to survive. '''The Omegas-' There are about 1-2 omegas in each pack. The omegas are the weakest werewolves in the pack. They are the servants of the pack and are sometimes treated cruelly. Omegas get whatever leftover food there is and are to serve their alpha until they die or they get released from the pack. Werewolf Registry Werewolves are required to be registered as one in the Ministry of Magic. Any werewolf that is not registered is considered illegal and could possibly be sent to Azkaban. Relationship with Wizards Werewolves and Wizards have never really liked each other. Only once in history have werewolves ever formed a alliance with wizards and that is when The Werewolf Army sided with Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War. There has only been a couple times in history where werewolf and a wizard actually mated. Traits *All werewolves turn into their true forms once a month during the full moon *All werewolves have a strong desire for meat *All werewolves are capable of infecting humans with lycanthropy *All werewolves look like wolfs but they have shorter snouts and are more vicious *All werewolves can't be controlled when in their true forms *All werewolves are dangerous when in their true forms Gallery Werewolf1.jpg Greybackdhprofileimg_7800.jpg|Fenrir Greyback, the most dangerous and vicious werewolf in history were3.jpeg Category:Monster Category:Magical Beasts Category:Group